This invention relates to a process for preparing a foodstuff from fruits of plants of the family Solanaceae, genus capsicum and to the products of such process.
Various processes for preparing sauces, relished and chutney using fruits of plants in the family Solanaceae, genus capsicum are known. For example, FR-A-2,674,103 discloses a process for the preparation of a foodstuff from red peppers, in which the piths of the fruits are removed, the peppers are boiled in a solution comprising sugar and vinegar and subsequently sterilized. A disadvantage of this process is that the peppers are prone to discoloration after a period of time.
Further, for example, Farrell, K T, Spices, Condiments and Seasoning, AVI Book, New York, (1990), pp. 157-161 discloses that anti-oxidants are commonly used to prevent discoloration of oleoresin of paprika by subsequent heat treatment. The following documents namely Lord, i.e., Everybody's cook book. Henry Holt and Company, New York, (1924), pp. 460, 462 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,848 disclose processes for producing a food stuff from peppers, the method including the steps of removing piths and boiling the peppers in a solution of sugar and vinegar.
A disadvantage of the above processes is that they are usually not suitable for preparing foodstuffs from tender fruits such as those from plants of the family Solanaceae, genus capsicum, species annuum, because these known processes usually cause the fruits to lose their consistency due to the tenderness of these types of fruits.